Kai Hiwatari and his cousin Seto Kaiba
by dollydolphin
Summary: Rosanna Italia came to Domino City for the rest of her life. She falls in love with Seto Kaiba and her Beyblading friends support her while her new friends don't.
1. The sickness and not wanting to go home

Chapter 1: The sickness and not wanting to go home 

It is early morning before school started Kai Hiwatari and Seto Kaiba are coming into school so they are ready. Kaiba is working on stuff for his work while Kai is just surfing the internet for something to do. The Tea Gardner and Rosanna Italia come in. Rosanna, with her dark curly shoulder length brown hair hanging down at her face somewhat covering her beautiful green eyes, seems to look like she isn't herself. Normally as the Great Jedi she hardly gets sick and normally she is happy. Kai knows there is something wrong like someone has taken her lightsaber, which the blade color is blue. Kai shuts down his computer and Rosanna noticed him. She comes over to Kai and she is very pale from her normal slightly tanned skin.

"Rosa, are you alright?" Kai asks.

"I'm fine, Kai. Just feel a little bit under the weather but it's nothing," she replies.

"Are you sure? You sure don't look like yourself. Why don't you go home?"

"I don't want to miss my first day of school here."

"True but still it is better for you to get better than to stay at school."

"Don't worry about me, Kai!"

"It's not normal for you to get sick and it worries me that it could be something worse and you don't…"

"Do something about it? Kai Hiwatari, don't tell me how to live my life! I don't tell you how to live yours."

"Just calm down and why are you here so early anyways?"

"Dance practice, I promised Tea Gardner that I would come with her today while she went to dance practice. I didn't want to get up though."

Tea comes up and notices who Rosa was talking to.

"Rosa why are you talking to Hiwatari?" Tea asks.

"Gardner, Rosanna is my teammate and over the years has become my friend. We talk anytime we see each other," Kai replies.

"Kai?" Rosa asks.

"What, Rosa?"

"Can I use your laptop?"

"Why?"

"I need a pillow."

"Go home, Rosanna."

"Why?"

"I don't want the problem of me or someone else carrying your five foot six skinny figure that is deceptive."

Rosa starts to fall asleep and then she feels a shock and she wakes up to see a much taller person than can looking at her.

"May I help you?" she retorts.

"Kai is right you should go home. You look really sick," he states.

"You're Kaiba right?"

"Yes I am, Italia."

"Why are you so worried about me when you hardly know anything about me?"

"Your birthday is October 26 you were born in 1988 and your parents died in a fire that destroyed your hometown."

"So what, every one knows that much."

"You are also having a hard time to get a grip on what happened."

"I don't know how you know that and yet I do not care to know. Just get back to what you were doing."

"I can call my limo driver and have him drive you home."

"I don't want to go home."

"Up to you"

Kaiba then touches Rosa softly and kisses her check.

"What the…Why did you do that?"

"No particular reason, now go home"

"Kaiba, it is useless to argue with her. Once she has her mind set she'll stick with it," Kai points out.

You go up front from them and the school starts. School goes good for the first day and you being sick. You get home and you do your homework and fall asleep for the rest of the day.


	2. Forced Back home

Chapter 2: Forced Back home 

The next day Rosa does come in early again but she heads to the class room while Tea and Hilary head go to the practice. Rosa falls asleep at her desk and the sickness has gotten worse. Kai and Kaiba comes in and they look at her and then at each other.

"Does Rosanna Italia know what to do when she is sick?" Kaiba asks.

"Not really, she rarely gets sick. She gets sick like once every three years," Kai replies. "So when she does get sick she tried to do the same things that she normally does but they don't work out."

"I think we should wake her up and have her go home."

"If only if it was that simple."

"Then what are we going to do to get her home?"

"Challenge her to a duel monsters battle. She won't last that long my guess she'll pass out with in two of her turns. If you challenged her to a beyblade battle she'll kick your ass before she passes out."

"Does she know how to pay Duel Monsters?"

"She does. I think almost two years ago she mastered her favorite cards, which are connected to her, and she has been improving ever since I wouldn't have my doubts that this year she can actually enter a tournament."

They come up to Rosa and Kai shakes her and Rosa wakes up.

"What Kai?" she inquires.

"Go home," he replies.

"Make me!"

"Italia, if you won't go home then I'll duel you and if I win you have to go home," Kaiba proposes

"Duel you in what, Kaiba?" she replies.

"Duel monsters."

"You're on; we shall see who the winner is. When is it?"

"Now!"

"What the…."

Hilary and Tea comes in and see what is going on. Kaiba hands Rosanna a duel disk and they start.

"Kaiba, she can't duel she is sick!" states Tea.

"Tea, has Rosa been sick recently?" asks Hilary.

"Yesterday she was and she still not feeling well."

"Tea, they are making her go home by her dueling. She is hard headed and won't give in until she losses."

The duel starts and during Rosa's second turn she passes out before making a move. Kaiba put his coat over her and she falls into a deeper sleep. Kaiba calls his limo and looks at her. Joey comes in and looks at Kaiba.

"Kaiba what did you do to Rosa?" demands Joey.

"Joey, calm down," Kai starts. "This is for her own good. She had to go home she's too sick to be here and this is the only way we can get her home."

"Okay, Hiwatari, she was in no danger…"

"Joey, look at her body. She didn't even last two turns of her own," Ray states. "Kai was right she need to go home or see a doctor."

Kaiba gets off his cell phone and looks at Rosa. He goes down to her and kisses her check gently. By that time Kaiba's butler comes in and sees Rosanna on the ground sleeping. The butler picks her up and Kaiba turns to him.

"Put her in the hospital wing of the mansion. She needs medical attention and now," states Kaiba.

"Yes, sir," replies Roland.

Roland leaves with her sleeping in his arms in the warmth of Kaiba's Jacket.

"Oh and Roland!" Kaiba yells. "Have my jacket cleaned! I don't want to get sick after her."

Once Roland puts her down on the medical bed the coat easily comes off of her. The doctors come in and they look over her. Back at school Kaiba is in his last class and he can't keep his mind on it. All what he is doing is writing her name on her notebook for music class.

"Mr. Kaiba, who will be your partner for this assignment? Keep in mind that two people are out and you need to make a correct decision," the teacher states.

"Rosanna Italia will be my partner," Kaiba replies.

"You mean the Great Jedi?"

"Yes her."

"Okay, then the other one will get Ms. Janet Kingston."

School ends and Kaiba goes to the mansion with Kai.


	3. Kaiba's Rush Home

Chapter 3: Kaiba's rush home 

Kaiba tells his limo to skip going to work and just head home. Once they get there Seto rushes to the medical wing and finds Rosa. The doctor comes out and looks at Kaiba.

"How is she?" he inquires.

"She's sleeping right now. She has a high fever, I don't know when it will break," Dr. Raiden replies.

"Can I see her?"

"You have the right too."

Kaiba comes in and sees Rosanna's sleeping figure and how peaceful she looks. He moves her hair and starts to fall down. He knows that she doesn't recognize him because how young they were when they met and made a promise to each other.

"Rosa, I'll always be here for you. I'm sorry I couldn't come to your parents' funeral. You are the only person that can save me from myself."

He kisses her forehead and Rosa wakes up.

"Kaiba, where am I?" she asks.

"You're in my mansion. I had my butler put you in the medical wing of my mansion," he replies. "You do know to stay home when you are very sick don't you?"

"I hardly if ever get sick. It is hard for me not to stay home when I'm sick."

"How many times do you get sick?"

"Once every three years."

"How bad do you get?"

"I normally have to be in the hospital. It deals with me and my small mediclorians and that there are a lot of them."

"How long does it last?"

"Two to three days after I'm hospitalized."

"Okay, are you staying by yourself?"

"Yes, I am. I live in an apartment that the BBA is paying the rent for."

Kaiba places his hand on Rosanna's covered chest and feels the ring on a chain. Kaiba looks at her and she takes the necklace out.

"It was given to me by a friend that I had when I was three. We promised each other…"

"If we were to see each other and hit it off to get married and have children"

"Kaiba, how did you know that?"

"You can't recognize me can't you?"

"I remember the face slightly but the way you acted towards Yugi and his friends threw my off."

"I was known as Seto Kenji."

"When did your parents die?"

"My mom died when I was five giving birth to Mokuba and my father was around the time your parents died."

"I didn't know but at least you got adopted. I didn't, I had a few good people that would look after me but I was always on adventure to find Brakiss. He is the one that destroyed my hometown and gave me a burn scar on my back."

"I see. Listen, in music class today we were given an assignment to get paired up and create a song that resembles one or the other's life and one must sing it. And I can't sing worth crap. Yesterday, when you sung; you were very good."

"Thank you, Kaiba, I have been singing to releave stress for me for at least seventeen years it will be eighteen on Oct. 26."

"I chose you as my partner."

"Kaiba, that's sweet of you."

"I'll let you get your rest now."

Kaiba leaves and Rosa falls back to sleep again.


	4. Rosa returns to school and Bakura’s lust

Chapter 4: Rosa returns to school and Bakura's lust 

Rosa sleeps for three days as she gets better. The doctor releases her on the fifth day which is a Sunday. After she is released Seto takes her back to her apartment. She does some of the homework that she missed for three days but it too much to do at once. By Monday morning she has most of it done so she decided to do the rest while Hilary and Tea are at dance. She finishes it when Kai and Kaiba come in.

"Rosa, how are you?" Kai asks.

"I'm fine, Kai," replies Rosa.

"That's good to hear."

Rosanna smiles and closes her eyes. It is times like these that it is hard to believe that she had a hard life. Her life was always filled with up and downs but the painful memory of her past haunts her. That was probably the reason why her and her last boyfriend, Orlando Addison, broke up. He never allowed her to remember her past and let it help her. Sometimes he was so against it that they would fight a lot. She broke up with him hoping that he would get the picture that she didn't need a boyfriend acting like he does. The school day goes okay. You and Seto finally get started on the song during your last part. After school you walk to your apartment because you wanted to walk to school. As you are walking you stop at a building that has KC on it and you look at it.

"Rosa, come here," a voice states.

Rosa turns around and no one is there so she leaves. The guy that said it comes out of the shadows and looks at you.

'Someday, I'll have you my princess,' think Yami Bakura.

Rosa gets to her apartment and the phone rings.

"Hello," she answers.

"Rosa, are you okay?" Yugi states worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine, why?"

"Well on my way home I saw Bakura in an ally way."

"Well then that would explain the voice I heard coming home."

"So you didn't see him?"

"Correct Yugi, either way if he tried anything on me I would have hurt him."

"Well I'll be off then."

She hangs up the phone but it rings again.

"Hello"

"Rosa, I know where you live?"

"You do, do you? And just what are you planning, Bakura?"

"My princess, you will return to me with open arms. Don't tell me you forgot about me."

"Uh, I just met you in school Bakura so how would I know…"

"Ancient Egypt, Princess. You bore my child against your will."

Rosanna hangs up the phone and she tries to forget about the phone call but then someone knocks at your door which startles her. She looks through the peep hole and it is Seto.

"Kaiba, what are you doing here?" she asks.

"I thought we can work on the song here," he replies. "And are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine. I just got a crank call."

"From who?"

"Bakura but it didn't sound like his normal self."

"This could be serious. Why don't you call the police?"

"I can handle it."

"I don't want to lose you."

"Kaiba, I can take care of myself."

"This Bakura what did he say to you?"

"That he knew where I lived. And something to do with Ancient Egypt and called me princess."

Rosa and Seto work on the song and the lyrics get finished. Seto leaves it with Rosanna to work on the melody.


	5. Bakura’s trap for Rosanna

Chapter 5: Bakura's trap for Rosanna 

For the week school goes fine and Bakura seems to be back to normal around Rosa. She hasn't seen much of Yami Yugi so she doesn't bother to tell the others. It is Saturday and Rosa is at the park looking at the scenery then Yami Yugi comes up to her.

"Rosanna, I need to talk to you?" he states.

"About what?" she replies.

"Your past…"

"I'd rather not talk about it."

"Not that past. Your past life."

"What do you mean?"

"I know Bakura called you. Kai Hiwatari told me somehow he knew because Kaiba told him."

"So what he called me a princess I should be thrilled that…"

"He said something else didn't he that got under your skin."

"He said something about that he raped me and I became pregnant."

"I figured as much."

"What do you mean?" 

"In your past life you were my sister that had the same powers as you do but not under control. Bakura used her to get the millennium items the only thing is that she died in child birth and her lover Priest Seto was heart broken. This all happened before Kisara showed up in his life."

"So you mean I'm originally from Ancient Egypt?"

"Yes. I'll see you around I need to meet up with Tea."

Yami Yugi leave and Rosa decides to go to see Seto. On the way there she hears a voice like the voice on the phone when she talked to Bakura.

Bakura is in the shadows of the bushes watching Rosa waiting to get the chance to capture her. He mumbles a bit as he hits his foot on a rock. You see that she might have heard it and stay put. As soon as she starts moving again Bakura releases a sigh and gets in the position to attack her. He attacks Rosanna from behind and cuts a major whole in her back and long slit in her protective layer over her burn scar.

"Bakura, I'm warning you now. If you fight me you'll end up dead," she states masking the pain of her back.

"But princess you are mine to begin with. No one can change that," Bakura replies. "Either way like you can fight me."

Bakura holds up the Shikon Jewel and Rosa starts to tremble.

"I know your weakness as well, Princess. You are coming with me not matter what."

"You son of a bitch, Bakura!"

"Quiet, wench."

Right then and there Seto and Kai comes up to Rosa and the glare at Bakura.

"Bakura, get away from her," Kai yells. "If you don't, I'll kill you."

"I'd like to see that, Kai Hiwatari."

Rosa squints her eyes in pain, and Seto takes a look at her back.

"Kai, we need work fast. Her scar has opened up."

As soon ask Seto says that Bakura leaves. Seto picks up Rosa and heads to the limo. Once in the limo, they roughly bandage it.

"Rosa, you need to call the police on Bakura," Seto states.

"I said I can handle it," Rosa replies.

"Rosanna, he had the Shikon Jewel there is no way and no how you are defeating him with that," adds Kai.

Rosa lowers her head and starts to cry. Once at Kaiba's mansion her wound is taken care of and a young boy come up to her.

"Hi," Rosa states.

"Hi, Rosa, I'm Mokuba Kaiba. Can I have your Autograph?" he states.

"Sure thing."

He gives Rosa a pen and a picture of her and she signs it.

_To Mokuba,_

_You can do anything you put your mind to._

_Rosa Italia_


	6. Things that were meant not to be said

Things have been going well for the two weeks since Bakura tried to capture Rosa. And the relationship between Rosa and Seto has been heating up. They haven't been on a date-date but they have been hanging out a lot and Rosa today tagged along with him to his work. She looks out his big window and something sends the chills down her back like Brakiss has been revived from the dead.

"You alright, Rosa?" inquires Kaiba.

"Yeah, I just got chilled that's all," she replies.

"Do you want my coat?"

"Nah, uh do you mind if I have the TV on while you work?"

"Nope go ahead."

Rosa turns on the TV and watches it or channel surfs before turning it off. She hears Kaiba chuckling but she thinks nothing of it.

"Nothing on that you like?"

"How could you tell?"

"You turning it off."

Rosa sighs and she looks at Kaiba hard at work.

"Kaiba, when are we are going to go on an actual date?" she thinks out loud.

"Did you say something, Rosa?" he inquires and Rosa blushes very hard.

"Nope, I was just talking to myself."

"That's funny I just thought I heard you say something about you wanting to go out on an actual date."

"That wasn't meant to be spoken out loud. I was thinking to myself and it just slipped my mind."

"Actually that thought has some meaning behind it. We have been hanging out a lot as friends; maybe we need to take it to the next level?"

"You mean like boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"I don't think that yet but going on dates might be a good idea to start. I am sort of running out of ideas just to hang out anyways and I bet you are as well as I am."

"True, but doing homework together is always a plus. We only did that when we were making that song that we got an A on. I mean we have every class together."

"But you get good grades as well as I do."

"Because I bust my ass off to get those grades. If I don't get a good grade I won't get into college and get a free ride. By the way have you started to look at any colleges?"

"Don't need to I have a company to run."

"Having a college degree in business might help but that is just my idea do what you want."

"So I take it you want to go to college so if you get a job you don't get a low paying job?"

"Correct. I have sent some applications in but I haven't heard from them but all of them are in the US."

"But what if you marry me?"

"I could see that but what if I don't? Which is like out of the question if I am thinking of the prophesy right but I have no clue if you are the one yet I mean it could refer to Earl Cain Hargreaves as well."

"Prophesy?"

"It tells my destiny. I even know how I die. To be truthful I wish I wasn't the Great Jedi and knowing all of my major events that are destined to happen."

"You believe in destiny?"

"Yeah, but I don't push destiny on people I like to debate about it though. But I let people believe what they believe."

"Yugi doesn't get that point."

Rosa smiles at Kaiba and he comes over to her. Once he sits beside her Mokuba comes in.

"Hi, guys," he states and Seto had an annoyed look on his face.

"Right when I was going to kiss Rosa as well," Kaiba mumbles and Rosa hits him with a pillow because she heard it. Seto smiles and takes her back to her apartment. In front of door they hug as always but Seto starts to nuzzle her neck.

"You want a kiss don't you?"

"Yes."

After the hug Rosa and Kaiba kiss even though it was short since Kaiba had to go back to work. Rosa crashes on her couch and sighs.


End file.
